Harry Potter and the Mutant Muggles
by Dark and prone to violence
Summary: The X-men are sent to hogwarts to help fight in the war against Voldemort where weird and insane things await them.Plz R
1. Uno

Disclaimer I don't own anything except myself my fanfictions and various posesions so dont sue me.

Anyway I give you my first book to cartoon fic: **_Harry Potter and the Mutant Muggles_**! 

Chapter i

The great hall was being filled as the sorting would soon begin .Harry,Ron and Hermione sat together along with Fred and Gorge, The sorting began and ended as usual and the students awaited professor Dumbledore's usual speech. " This year things will proceed very differently, the students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying here along with some new students and professors." said Dumbledore.

" What's he talking about?"said Harry to Ron.

"Dunno,mabey there sending muggles to be our sheilds."said Ron

"_Ron_!"said Hermione in a _Don't be racsist towards muggles_ sort of way.

"My good friend and ally Professor Charles Xavier and his charges will be joining us from America.Now they can't do magic, but they have strange and mystifying talents that you children don't have so I wouldn't make fun of them if I were you."said Dumbledore curtly " The Beuxbatons and Durmstrang students will arrive tomorrow but the American students should arrive momentairaly ." As if on cue there was an extremely high wind that made the visible trees outside bend ." If you will all follow me we will go greet some of our guests" finished Dumbledore with his eyes twinkleing under his half-moon specticles.

The air was sweet and warm as the students made their way onto the front steps. Harry stopped to look through the darkness and what he saw baffled him,right there in the middle of the grounds was a blackbird jet.Judjing by the sound behind them the other students wanted to see the plane. The plane doors opened themselves into a ramp anda man in a wheelchair rolled down to greet Dumbledore." Evening Albus" said the man in the chair.

" Welcome to Hogwarts Charles"said Dumbledore who seemed tho be enjoying the astonished looks of the hogwarts students.

"These are my pupils " said Xavier . A boy who appeared around eighteen that was dressed in muggle clothing and sun glasses at night who was followed by about fourteen students who's ages ranged from about twelve to seventeen who were also followed by three people that Harry assumed were professors.

"You students will be staying in Gryffindor but I should warn you If you're carriing any muggle technology it will shut of in three...two...one" said Dumbledore. One boy began to flicker until his form was fuzzy and then he was replaced by a blue fuzzy replica of himself Harry also noticed that he seemed very nevous. "I'll have Mr.Potter ,Mr.Weasly and Ms.Granger show you to the Gryffindor common room,a few extra beds acording to age have been put in the bed chambers oh except for the professors you will be sleeping in teachers pedrooms so you can follow me."

" Er okay this way to the common rooms oh and I'm Harry and this is Ron and Hermione" said Harry .

~#~

What did you think? flames are welcome.

,


	2. Doue

Chapter ii

The students made their way to Gryffindor tower as they were walking the boy with the red glasses quickened his pace so he could get next to Harry " Um hi what's your name umm Harry how'd you get that scar? oh and I'm Scott."said Scott as he held out his hand to Harry. Harry shook it though nervously.

" You know Lord Voldemort the guy you've been sent to help us fight ,well he tried to kill me fourteen years ago but it rebounded on him leaving him almost dead and me with a scar he also killed my parents but now he's come back to power and without a doubt is going to try and get me."said Harry.

Hermione was in a talk with her future roommates Kitty, Rouge,Amara ,Tabitha , Rhanne , Jubilee and Jean." So like we're getting temporary magic powers until Voldemort's like dead!" said Kitty who was quite extatic to be living in a castle. 

" I should warn you it get's drafty here during the winter though. I hope you get to know Harry and Ron as well as I do It would be nice to have a few morre girls in our little group oh and I can't wait to see Viktor again he's been apointed worlds youngest headmaster of any wizarding school!" said Hemione thoughtfully.

" Who's Viktor ?" said Tabitha

" This guy I met last year."said Hermione.

~^*^~

The next morning Fred, George and Bobby were entering the great hall for breakfast when Malfoy came towards them with surprise surprise a smirk on his face " Hey look It's one of those muggle freaks what's your _strange and mystifying talent_? DYING?"said Malfoy the slytherin table erupted with laughter.

" Ya know I'm not muggle we've all reiceved magic powers that will continue until voldemort's dead and gone and here's my special talent !" said Bobby he coated himself with ice and froze Malfoy to the floor up to his neck." Hope ya like frozen underwear Malfoy!" the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables shreiked in laughter.

"You're all right Bobby! that was bloody brilliant!"said George between a mix of astonishment that his friend wheilded ice powers that could turn him into a human popsicle and happiness that malfoy wouldn't be leaving that spot for a while.

~^*^~

"This year we're starting a bran' new unit in Care of magical Creatures, aquatic life ! Now I've serplied yer all with wet suits and you'll need ter use the bubble 'ead charm. The merpeople 'ave offered to help with this unit so if ye get lost swim towars the bottom and they'll re-direct ye to the kelpies that they've rounded up where you'll try and get a bridal charm over their 'eads rendering them docile". said Hagrid

Harry and Ron were sitting by the lake in their wet suits when the boy they had seen turn from normal to blue when the veil was put back over hogwarts " Hi my names Kurt Wagner .You guys are friends vith herr Hagrid right?"said Kurt.

"Yeah." said Harry

" Vell could you tell him to stop looking at me like I'm some beautiful flamingo or something?" he asked looking like he was going to burst from laughter at hagrids dreamy face.

" Bloody hell,that man's thick!" said Ron trying hard to keep his face strait.

Harry knew he was going to like Kurt.


	3. Tre

Chapter iii

The last class of the day was Divination the students had a hard time getting there because sir cardogan had insisted to give each of the new students a hearty welcome to the north tower finally they arrived back in that old warm highly purfumed room that Harry loathed so." Ahhhh I sensed that you new arrivals would be intimidated by the fine and pesise art that is Divination,Oh and Harry you may want to know that I feel your death is drawing extremely close and you may find yourself looking down upon us by about next month" said Professor Trelawney of course.

" Ummm professah T. may Kurt and Ah do something, has something to do with Divination" said Rouge.

" Well certainly my dear er-Rouge proceed". Said Trelawney.Kurt and Rouge got into the middle of the room.

" Take us to Ahrene!" whispered Rouge. Before both of them dissapeared and reappeared just as quickly. " Ah just went to see mah foster mother Ahrene and she said that Harry shouldn't be expecting death for another hundred an' fourty years" (wizards have a longer life expancy than muggles).

This made professor Trelawney very mad and all the students started laughing at Rouge's statment that made her very popular among the students that went to divination class and found it boring.

~^*^~

Hermione came running down the hallway followed by Jubillee, Kitty and Rhanne whom had chosen Arithmacy over Divination after Hermione making it sound so satisfying and great and Harry was now feeling that they had made a wise choice."C'mon we've gotta get to the common room and get some clean robes on that don't smell like pond water Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving within the hour!" said Hermione .

" Yeah I like need to find like a boyfriend and judging from what Hermione's told me the Beuxbaton boys are like totally HOT!"said Kitty.

"You gonna pretty yourself up for _viky_!" said Ron.

" Don't call him Vicky!" said Hermione.

~^*^~

The castle grounds were dark as the familiar Durmstrang ship lifted itself out of the water. The group of origonal fans of Viktor that were now in their seventh year squealed shrilly as Krum followed by at least six hundred boys and girls plus about ten professors made their way across the lawn.

The Hogwarts students directed their attention to the powder blue caravan that was decending from the sky this time about three times as big the caravan landed with a soft 'thud' and Madame Maxime folowed closley by to Harry's surprise Fleur and a serise of professors and students that added up to around three hundred. Dinner was bigger than usual as professor Dumbledore walked up to the staff tabe " Welcome to Beuxbatons and Durmstrang! since we have four totally different cultures I thought we could have one or two represenatives from each side tell us about what the aveage teen does for enjoyment and annoyence on the parent's part let's start with us, the brittish Fred and George Weasley should do well!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkleing with delight . Immeadiatley Fred and George started slurping and gurgling as loud as they could which led to an incredible laugh from all of the students as they mimiked Fred and Georges actions. "How about you poliakoff?" asked Dumbledore. Poliakoff immeadiatly shoved his face into his bouliabase and began to suck and suck and suck until he had chugged his intire first course.The other students gladly copied his doings with joyus laughter. " Miss Delacour?" asked Dumbledore.fleur picked up the chicken pot pie and opened her mouth and swallowed as much as she could. Most of the other students including Harry, Ron and Kurt that Kurt undoubtably won made it into an eating contest. "How about Mr.Drake."

Bobby and Sam immeadiatly stood up and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" at tthe top of their lungs and began throwing food everywhere.

~^*^~

Harry walked into bed now no longer covered in food and quickly went to sleep.

~^*^~

It seemed seconds ago that Harry had gone to sleep when he was wakened by a man's voice begining to utter a spell, the spell that had ended his parents life but the spell was inter uppted by a deep croaking voice that said another spell" Stupefy" it said and out of the darkness came Sirus holding a limp Wormtail.


	4. Quatro

Chapter iv

"Sirius!, what are you doing here?!" exclaimed Harry.

" Saw Pettigrew heading to the castle as 'Scabbers' and naturally followed him but that's not important I hold the key to my freedom by the scruff of his robes go get Dumbledore and tell him to alert the media cant you see Harry I'm gonna be free!" said Sirius.

" Alright but first I'll go tell Dumbledore and then summon Wormtail after that you apparate into the office." whispered Harry having just remembering he was in the dormitory and accompanied by at least twelve other boys.

~^*^~

Harry strode up to the gargoyle that concealed Duledore's office."Er- cockaroach cluster, Sherbert lemon, fizzing whizzbees? droobles best blowing gum? chocolate frogs?Oh d@#&n!" grumbled Harry but to his amazment the door opened _that's weird_ thought Harry as he boarded the moving staircase.

"Come in Harry." said Dumbledore whom Harry suspected was just up late for some unknown reason.

" Ummm Professor there's something I need to show you."said Harry.

" Continue ."said Dumbledore.

"_Accio Wormtail! _" said Harry. A this point he heard a bumping sound against the door " Oops!" said Harry he opend up the door letting the limp Wormtail through the door .Dumbledore walked to the fire and threw some Red dust in it and said

" Severus, get the veritaserum we've got a problem!" said Dumbledore.Moments later Snape appeared at the fireside carriing the clear potion he had used on Bartamis Crouch." Tomorrow morning we shall alert the press of this phenomonon and get Sirius cleared of all charges if this proves Harry's story." he said calmly " but to be safe we'd better lock him in this trunk".

~^*^~

The next morning Harry awoke with a huge grin spread across his face he walked down the hallway and saw a pile of daily profit reporters scrambling

for a peice of this new information he noticed two men standing by the door talking with the reporters it took a second for him to recognise them because they were both smiling the two of them of course were Remus Lupin and Sirius black. Sirius saw him and walked up to Harry " Harry" he said " I'm free!"

~^*^~

Dumbledore was ready to make a speech." Students we're now in extreme danger and I must impress upon you the seriousness of the situation that all of us so we need to be made aware of our mutant guests' powers because I'm giving them a certian position to help protect all of us since none of you are allowed to use magic in the corridors.Let's go in age order shall we Jamie?" he said. Jamie stood up and clapped his hands leaving two other Jamies. "Jubilation?" Jubes stood up and shot fireworks in the air ." Rhanne?" Rhanne transfigured herself into a wolf.

" Hey, look at Lupin!"said Ron. Lupin had blushed highly as Rhanne had used her power.

" Roberto?"said Dumbledore. Roberto turned onto a humanoid flame and punched a hole in the wall."Amara?" amara also turned into flame and mended the hole Roberto made."Sam?" Sam jumped in the air and his legs emmited Kenetic energy and propelled himself through the ceiling into one of the other floors. "Bobby?" Bobby formed an Ice crystal and threw it through the door. " Tabitha?" Tabitha created a particularly large cherry bomb and threw it at Malfoy making his food explode in his face. " Kitty?" Kitty walked on the air and then through a wall as if she were a ghost. "Rouge?" Rouge walked up to Jamie and touched him and knocking him out. " Kurt?" Kurt Bamfed ot of the room and back again. "Evan" Evan shot spikes against the walls." Jean " Jean lifted herself and the water in the room and made it dance around her. "Scott?" Scott removed his glasses and shot a sheild sending lasers everwhere. 

" Now that the mutants have shown us their powers we can call on the right one at any given time! thankyou now you all may go to your classes" said Dumbledore.


	5. Chinque

SEASON THREE IN CANADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ !_!

Chapter v

The students emptied out of the great hall heading towards the marble staircase conversation hung in the mist of all the feet trampling up the marble staircase."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Jamie had fallen through the trick step and multiplied into ten more of himself. Harry and Kurt came and hauled him out. "Thanks guys," said all of them in unicenf.

"I wonder who our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is , wait a minute! They didn't higher anyone new that means Snape got the job!" said Harry with a look of pure horror and anger stretched across his face.They turned the corner and sat down at their desks waiting for the loathsome professor to come, However he didn't .

Their moral changed quite openly as Professor Lupin sat down at the desk. 

"Welcome back fifth years today we will only be having a partial lesson as tonight is a full moon and you all know what that means if you listened to the Slytherins last year". said Lupin with a bit of guilt in his eyes . The Guilt suddenly vanished however into a twinkle " I want you all to know that I have taken my Wolfsbane potion everyday this week so I am perfectly tame, we will make up for the shortness at Ten P.M. tonight where you will take notes on the transformation of a werewolf .Now look at that! I've wasted up all our time I've got the sixth years coming next move along now." said Lupin who could'nt help notice Rhanne smile at him as she exited the classroom.

~^*^~

"Amungi class! What in bloody hell is that!" said Ron.

" Looks like we'll find out we're at the place." said Jean.The fitfth years plus the guests entered the classroom. An hour later they left with Sirius's voice coming from inside saying:"And don't forget your papers on the magical properties on transforming into a goat!".

~^*^~

"Today in Care of Magical Creatures I have a special and dangerus animal that I just discovered I call him Hagridus Blueus in unscientific terms means Big harry blue thing ye should stand back he migh' hurt ye if ye get too close"said Hagrid . he let up a curtain only for the class to find Hank sitting in a cage looking very disgruntled.

" Please tell my crazy coleuge to let me oooooouuut! said Beast.

" Ummm Professor Hagrid could you let him out he's one of the teachers at our school" said Jubilee.

" Oh Hank my lad what are ye doin in there?"

~^*^~

YAY! my first paring ? Rhanne/Lupin!


	6. Ce

Chapter VI

The school was under tight security. It wasn't until the night that the most amazing thing happened that security became lax. Dumbledore had called Harry, Jean, Rhanne, Roberto , Lupin and Sirius to his office where he and Xavier appointed them the most outrageous task imaginable: to travel back in time.

" You realise this could be very dangerous, Harry you shal be known as Dameon Layson. Sirius as professor Kcalb and Remus as Professor Nipul. Back then I was a fairly good seer and had ben predicting this event for a long time, you may tell your true story towards the end of your visit when wormtail is stopped I daresa-"

" But professor what do we have to stop wormtail from?" Harry inturuppted.

" Wormtail has traveled back in time to kill your parents Harry " said Xavier. Everyone gasped. 

" I know the beans will be spilt somehow I daresay a certain group of pranksters will figure it out " said Dumbledore. Lupin and Sirius exchanged smirks.

" Well what're we waiting for let's go catch us a rat!" said Roberto.

"Here then good luck!" said Dumbledore. He threw them a large time tuner. 

" What's that?" asked Sirius. Harry then noticed it was particularly different.

" It's a year turner, twenty three turns will get you to wormtail's location Remus, there's a good lad." said Dumbledore. Harry felt as if he were falling backwards very fast until he opened his eyes and found himself with Lupin,Sirius, Rhanne ,Jean and Roberto in Dumbledore's office.

"Aaaahhh.....I've been expecting you" said a voice. 


	7. Sette

Chapter 7

            The group turned. There sitting at the desk was Dumbledore. " So this is whom my future self sends to me, two adult versions of the Marauders and some kids, jolly good!" he said. This relaxed the tension in the room that is until………

            " OW! Remus you stepped on my foot!"

            " No I didn't, you're bluffing Sirius!" Remus growled back. He started repeatedly flicking Sirius in the nose. Sirius then punched him in the arm and Remus punched him back.

            " Ow! stop it!" Punch.

            "No, you stop it!" Punch.

            " No, you stop it!" Punch. They then stepped away from each other and twisted smiles grew on their faces. Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Remus's normally elfish ears shot to the top of his head and turned wolfish and a tail busted out of the seat of his pants. They tackled each other and began rolling around on the floor (AN: I know you slash fans are thinking dirty thoughts now but I have to disappoint you by saying they are not making out they are indeed beating the shit out of each other). 

            " Boys, boys control yourselves!" shouted Dumbledore. The chaos suddenly stopped and the two incredibly sexy men froze in their positions. Sirius had changed back into himself and currently had some of Remus's shoulder length hair in his teeth. Remus had his knee in Sirius's groin. 

            " Oddities." Said Rhanne. There was a murmur of agreement.


End file.
